gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 14
Gintoki and Katsura save Shinpachi and Kagura from the Harusame. Episode 13 Summary Shinpachi and Kagura are lying in an unfamiliar room. Kinya and Daraku taught that the two of them are part of Jyuri. They discuss about the drug and how the people in Earth can't even distinguish what's good and bad for them that's why they can make easy money because of the foolishness of the humans. They see Shinpachi and Kagura as nuisance in their work and decided to dispose them. They thought that Katsura is the ringleader of the events. Just then, one of the Amanto reported to Daraku, saying that there are two weirdos in front, which are really Katsura and Gin disguised as pirates. The guard won't let Gin and Katsura in that's why they attacked him. On the other hand, the Amantos drenches water on Shinpachi. One of the Amantos even said to him that it was a waste since he is young but he's already been caught by pirates. Shinpachi don't care about that but he remembered Kagura. And when he looks up, he sees Kagura hanging in the sword of Daraku. He is threatening Kagura since she won't answer his question. Shinpachi was confused that's why he asked him what Daraku was talking about, But one Amanto grabs him by his hair and ask where the hideout of Jouishi is. Shinpachi tells them that they don't know Katsura and they're not a part of Jouishi. He screamed to let go of Kagura and she just turned on him and grinned. Kagura kicked Daraku. But because she is off-balance, she fell from the ship. She apologized to Shinpachi since her hands are tied but in that instant, Gin appears and saves her. Gin and Kagura are safely aboard. Gin complained that his wounds opened again and scratches his head. He introduces himself and telling them that he wants to be a captain and what his hobby is. Shinpachi was glad to see Gin while Daraku iss surprised to see Gin alive. A sudden explosion happenes and that was the work of Katsura. Daraku is also surprised to see Katsura. Katsura fights the Amantos and Daraku got angry. He and Gin starts to fight and Gin was the victor and at the same time the ship is destroyed. After that, Shinpachi and Kagura starts to complain and they wanted Gin to carry them but Gin refuses and leaves first. But the two didn't move an inch, that's why Gin gives them what they want. They both rush to him and Gin is the one complaining now. He says they were heavy but he didn't let go of them. At the end, Katsura was seen watching the three while playing with his eyepatch. Quotes * Shimura Shinpachi: "This is the Samurai country! You guys get the hell out!" * Sakata Gintoki: "My sword... anywhere it can reach is my country!" * Sakata Gintoki: "Asses who blunder in and violate my things, whether it be a shogun or space pirates, whether it be a meteorite, I'll destroy them!" Characters #Shimura Shinpachi #Kinya #Daraku #Kagura #Kimiko (flashback) #Sakata Gintoki #Katsura Kotarou Category:Chapters